


Farewell Captain America

by oldmanrogers



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Death, M/M, Murder, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrogers/pseuds/oldmanrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight Car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell Captain America

Bucky, or The Winter Soldier as they called him, was given a mission, the mission to kill his best friend, who he thought was just an enemy and nothing more. He looked through the mission file, it was simple, and something he’s done many times before. Hunt them down, kill them, and come back. Easy. What could go wrong?  
Bucky looked at his metal arm and clenched his fist and released it. It was time to do what he came here for. He strapped his weapons in place and walked into the Avengers HQ. Several guards tried to stop him but they couldn’t compete with The Winter Soldiers power. Alarms started blaring but that didn’t stop him from finding Steve. 

“проститься” Steve turned round and locked eyes with Bucky.

“Bucky?” 

“Who the hell is Bucky?” Bucky was confused. Was that his name? He didn’t have time to think, he came here to kill. Steve watched Bucky, the man who used to be his best friend was now going to attack him. Should he fight? Should he surrender? Steve didn’t have time to think, Bucky was mumbling words to himself.

“Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight Car”. Steve listened, not quite getting what these words meant. Bucky’s eyes flashed to murder and he started heading towards Steve.

“Shit.” Steve grabbed his shield just as Bucky shot at him. “Bucky it’s me, Steve”. Steve was close to breaking down, he didn’t want to fight his best friend but he had no choice. Bucky shot at him again, Steve yelped a little and blocked the bullet. 

“Капитан Америка должна умереть” Steve had no clue what Bucky said, but he was guessing it wasn’t a good thing. Bucky flipped a pocket knife out of his pocket and charged at Steve. Steve dropped the shield and charged at Bucky at the same time. The two crashed into each other, Bucky on top of Steve. Bucky punched Steve repeatedly causing him to bleed from new cuts to the face. 

Steve was on the verge of dying, he gave up fighting his best friend ages ago. Steve looked at Bucky, exhausted, weak. Bucky still had his murder face on, looking down at Steve, waiting for him to do or say something. Steve coughed up blood before saying “I’m with you till the end of the line” just as Bucky planted his pocket knife into Steve. Bucky let go off the knife and sat next to Steve’s limp body. Everything coming back to him. Him and Steve as kids, playing together on the playground. Him and Steve running off to the woods so Steve could draw and get away from his family. Watching Steve save him from Hydra in World War I. 

Bucky looked at Steve’s body, he started crying. “I’m sorry pal, I didn’t know” Bucky grabbed his gun and positioned it under his chin. “Farewell Captain America.” Bucky pulled the trigger and fell limp beside Steve’s body.


End file.
